1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing device (apparatus), and in particular to a fixing apparatus for a movable unit that includes the imaging device etc., and that can be moved for correcting the hand-shake effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-229090 discloses an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus. The anti-shake apparatus does not have a fixing-mechanism for fixing a movable unit at the center of its movement range such as a motor etc., and performs a moving operation of the movable unit, which includes a hand-shake correcting lens, by using a magnet and a coil.
However, in this anti-shake apparatus, the movable unit is moved by gravity etc., as the holding situation of the photographing apparatus is changed in the direction which is perpendicular to the optical axis, when the photographing apparatus which includes the anti-shake apparatus, is in the off state. This movement of the movable unit by gravity etc., can cause breakage problems.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. H10-142647 discloses an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus. The anti-shake apparatus has a fixing mechanism for fixing a movable unit at the center of its movement range such as a motor etc., and performs a moving operation of the movable unit, which includes a hand-shake correcting lens.
In this anti-shake apparatus, the above described problem does not occur, however, the anti-shake apparatus has to be enlarged.